


Rain falls from the Sky (Clouds cover the tears)

by Magikarp_Karp



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bad Parenting, Be gentle, Before Arcobaleno, I don't know what I'm doing, I haven't written, M/M, Odd update schedule, Rainy Sky OC, being a wheel, can suck, for years now, hand wavy flames, that's obvious, this is based off a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikarp_Karp/pseuds/Magikarp_Karp
Summary: He wanted a normal life. He had a happy wife. He was happy.It was a Lie.He was angry. She was scared.He was drunk. She was hiding.He pushed his son down the stairs.That's where it started...





	1. Terrified Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why I had a dream that demanded that I write again.  
> I don't even remember most of it. Whatever, have this.

When he fell, he was scared.

Okay, he was pushed.

Why this was happening, he did not know.

He did not wish to die.

He was far too young. At five, he had his whole life ahead of him.

_I don’t wanna die!_

He did not even know what death entailed.

_I **don’t wanna DIE!**_

Blue and orange erupted around him. He slowed, but did not stop.

His back hit the stairs and he rolled to the floor. He couldn’t feel his legs…


	2. A few years later

He couldn't play anymore. For years now he has been confined to this chair, staring out at the park before him. School was very difficult. The other children teased him terribly. It wasn't his fault however. His parents told everyone that he fell. They know the truth though.

He did get something out of the fall. He stared down at his hands and sparked an orange-blue light. He kept it hidden from everyone. This was his secret and no one could take it from him.

"Hey!"

He jerked up his head and quickly extinguished his fire.

There was a boy coming towards him. The purple haired boy was wearing what looked like hand-me-downs and castoffs from others. He was recognizable as one of the boys from the circus that had come to the town. Their kids weren't included in the children's game either. They were Outsiders.

The purple carnie had a giant grin on his face. He looked to be a little bit older than the wheelchair-bound child. He came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey, you look bored! Do you want to play a game?" he seemed oblivious to the wheelchair.

The boy shook his head and pointed at his legs quietly.

"Aw, don't worry about that! You don't need to walk to have fun. My name's Cherep, what's yours?"

Don't have to get up? That was the first time anyone had said that to him. He closed his eyes and turned his head, his face feeling hot. Opening his mouth, he whispered "Skyler."

"It's nice to meet ya, Skyler!" Grin growing wider, the purple haired boy pointed at a group, all from the circus. They were practicing their acrobatics in the wide clear space that made up half of the park. Skyler felt a brief flash of envy before Cherep waved his hand around.

"How about we put on a show, just for you? We can teach you whatever looks interesting!"

Skyler gawked at Cherep. Teach... him? "Okay..."

Cherep whooped and snagged the handles of the wheelchair. "We're gonna be great friends, you know? You can learn fire-breathing, knife throwing, snake taming..." he went on and on, but never said there was something Skyler couldn't do.

It was like the wheels didn't even matter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two over. Review, tell me what you think.


	3. A surprise

Skyler was wheeling his way up the ramp to school when the chair handles were grabbed so that he came to a halt. He sighed, expecting one of the bullies that frequented the entry way to be standing behind him when two calloused hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice sing-songed close to his head.

Skyler jammed the brakes and wheeled around to face the carnie, almost hitting him in the shin. Cherep jumped out of the way with a yelp before tripping clumsily into his lap.

"Ah..." The boys stared at each other before Cherep grinned happily. "Hi! Guess what?"

Skyler just stared silently, surprised. Cherep laughed and got up, holding up a bag of books. "It looks like while we're here, I'm going to school with you. Isn't that great?"

Skyler finally nodded quietly.

"Maa, you really don't talk much do you? That's okay! Can you show me where the office is? I need to get some paperwork!" He said it so happily. Skyler just pulled the brakes again and rolled away.

(What Cherep didn't say was that he begged the ringmaster for the chance to stay with his new friend. The thirteen year old felt that he was needed there. School was his condition for staying.)

XxxxxxxX

It wasn't an instant bonding. Skyler was quiet and untrusting, Cherep was loud and excitable. Skyler had been burned one too many times to believe everything that came out of Cherep's mouth, but Cherep was patient. It took a few years...


	4. It all goes downhill

They were fighting again. This time Skyler was in the middle of them. Every time he tried to leave his parents pulled him back into the argument. All he had done was ask if he could stay with Cherep for the night.

He really wished it would stop. After finally making a getaway he wheeled into his room and opened the window to familiar purple eyes. Cherep clambered in and stopped again at hearing the raised voices.

"So I guess the answer is no?" he mumbled, before engulfing Skyler into a hug.

"You can sneak me out again? They won't notice." Skyler returned the hug briefly before rolling back to give the carnie some space. They listened to the argument die down as Skyler's parents moved upstairs.

"Well, we have a few new routines to show off. How are you doing with fire-breathing?" Skyler's answer was cut off by a scream. It was faint, and followed by shouting.

"Yeah, let's go. Come on." Cherep carefully lifted the brunet to the windowsill and climbed out to present his back for Skyler to hold onto. With Cherep acting as the legs of this operation, the two boys headed to the edge of the town where the circus tents had been set up for a while now.

XxxxxxxX

"What?!"

The carnival master sighed. "My children, we can't stay much longer. I'm afraid we've worn out our welcome. Two years we've stayed in this area and the surrounding counties, just for you kids to have a few stable friendships. We need to leave soon."

Cherep and the younger actors were stunned. They had become used to staying around one town. Many had made friends nearby, and were reluctant to leave them. Cherep being one of them.

"What about those friendships you just mentioned? Won't they fall apart without us here?" "Can we bring our friends into the circus?"

"Only if their families approve, and there _are_ such things as letters you know..."

Cherep wandered away from the clamoring crowd in a daze. He had to get to his Sky.

XxxxxxxX

"So, you're leaving."

For once Cherep was silent. He quietly sat, finger-combing his best friends curly hair.

Skyler stared up at the sky. It was cloudy, and looked like it was about to rain. _How appropriate..._

"I saw bruises on my mother last night."

Cherep startled. "What?"

"Mm, I think father started drinking again." He turned his head back. "I'd be happy to join the circus with you, but they'd never let me."

XxxxxxxX

_911 What's your emergency?_

"They won't wake up."

_Excuse me?_

"They're not waking up. I think they're dead."

_Hold on one moment, who's not waking up?_

"My parents. And I think my leg's broken. It's twisted strangely. I can't reach my wheelchair..."

_I'm sending an ambulance. Where are you at?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know what I'm doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters so far. Review if you wanna.


End file.
